


They say the truth hurts, but it really sets you free

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, idk - Freeform, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A metal man remembers a golden boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They say the truth hurts, but it really sets you free

When Bucky’s memories come back, they come back hard.

__________

Watching those movies and seeing those pictures of a man that looked like him. The same face, yet, put together. He wondered who he really was. Hell, he didn’t even know his name.

Nights would go by as he tried to remember the man. The man with the chiseled face and gold hair. Sudden flashes of him appeared in his mind, becoming more vivid each day. 

Each vision would start out the same way. In the beginning, it would show the golden haired man, but in a different form. He was much more skinny and his face was more gaunt.

“Thanks,” the man would breathe every time. The word echoed through his mind. What had he done to deserve this good man’s thanks? At least, he remembered him to be a good man. 

The vision would suddenly switch to when the man looked muscular. He remembered the man’s face, scrunched up in hurt as the man’s hand reached out to him.

“Grab on!” he would shout. And then he felt himself falling, slowly and then quickly. The man grew smaller and smaller as he fell.

And then he would wake up, cold and shivering in his sweat.

But none of it made any sense. He still didn’t know who he was or who this man was. He began to obsess over it, looking up who this man was, to try and connect him to his past. 

The memories then came back little by little, with a little more than before. More memories came up. The man smiling at him, the man laughing with him, the man crying with him, then it was the man crying over him.

He didn’t know what to do with this.

Until one day, a man dressed in black approached him.

“I assembled a team recently, and I want you to be part of it,” the man told him. He looked at the man in black skeptically.

“Tell me who I am,” he asked the man in black. His voice was broken, and desperate. The man in black seemed to study him, watching as he shook.

__________

“Bucky?”

He looked behind him and saw the man.

A flood of memories came back. Their early years together, the war, the fall, everything.

“St-Steve?”


End file.
